Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply apparatus for wirelessly supplying power.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a power supply system including a power supply apparatus for wirelessly supplying power without connection via connectors, and an electronic apparatus for receiving power wirelessly supplied from the power supply apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-39283 discusses an electronic apparatus charging a battery to by the power supplied from a power supply apparatus in such a power supply system.
In such a power supply system, it has not been considered that the power supply apparatus and the electronic apparatus communicate with each other, and the power supply apparatus controls the wireless power supply based on the result of the communication with the electronic apparatus. Therefore, the power supply apparatus has been unable to correctly detect the function and status of the electronic apparatus, and therefore unable to suitably control the power supply to the electronic apparatus.